


Decorating the Christmas Tree

by Laurenke1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurenke1/pseuds/Laurenke1
Summary: The war has ended and the first Christmas is looming, the hardest Christmas of all. In order to get the Hogwarts students into the holiday spirit Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy decide to decorate the Great Hall Christmas Tree but will the Headmaster agree with their version of decorating?





	

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter.**

**Note: Merry Christmas. I know a lot of you are wondering when I will be updating my other stories but at the moment I do not have any inspiration. As some of you may have heard my grandmother died a few months ago. Since then my job has been really stressful and very busy. To such an extent that I am not even sure if I want to do this job. I have been away from my family for a long time and I kind of want to settle down. It is difficult to explain but I hope that you will understand that this may make writing or focusing on anything difficult. On the bright note, I passed my masters so there is that. I apologize if this is not my usual up to scruff as I am not very inspired at the moment.**

**Title: Decorating the Christmas tree**

**Summary: The war has ended and the first Christmas is looming, the hardest Christmas of all. In order to get the Hogwarts students into the holiday spirit Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy decide to decorate the Great Hall Christmas Tree but will the Headmaster agree with their version of decorating?**

**Warnings: smut, slash, threesome**

**Pairings: this one should be obvious**

It was the first Christmas after the war. The first Christmas after the defeat of Voldemort and the first Christmas for many wizarding folk that would be merry and bright. A new beginning of sorts. A time to leave the past behind them and start anew. But for many folk it was also the time of grief as they faced the holidays without loved ones. It was a dark time filled with darkness and sadness for most of the students at Hogwarts. A time when students sought one another out to mark their loss and help each other by sharing stories and the grief.

In every house the common room was filled with students who cried, hugged one another and spoke about their loved ones with a smile and tears in their eyes. The loss would never truly heal but the wound would be less raw. The edged dulled by time and happy memories overcoming the sadness. However, at the moment the grief was too fresh and the memories too sharp. So the students talked, laughed, cried and shared memories. The house elves made hot chocolate and the older students sneaked in butterbeers. And the Professors, they turned a blind eye. It was the holiday season after all and if this meant that the students would heal. That was what mattered.

Some sought solace in sharing more than just stories. Instead they sought to share a bed. Some on more than one occasion. What had started as an excellent way to exercise pent up frustration had turned into something more and that was more than fine by Harry Potter. Some might say that sharing a Slytherin's bed would be treason, especially when that particular Slytherin had not been on the right side of the war. But Harry didn't care. He only cared which side his Slytherin was on in the bed. And right now, as the arm wrapped around his waist, he smiled and snuggled back.

"Is it time to get up already?"

"If you want to execute that wretched plan of yours, then yes. It is four in the fucking morning. You said that you would rather sleep then do something worthwhile…"

Harry grinned and for good measure elbowed the Slytherin in the ribs. "Unless you want Snape to find us then we need to do it now."

"I am sure that even _Severus_ needs sleep and will not patrol the damned hallways at four in the morning."

"Actually…."

"Should I be concerned with how well you know our Headmaster's habits? Have you been watching him?" Draco's voice dropped and Harry swallowed thickly. He sighed and rolled over onto his back to face Draco. Guess the kneazle was out of the bag.

"Well… I don't think you need to be concerned as such…You would only need to be concerned if you do not feel the same way…." He chewed his lip, unsure of how to continue. He had been feeling this way for a while and while chance had managed to land him in Draco's bed, well chance and a lot of courage, he was not sure how Draco felt. Oh, he knew how Draco felt about him, even when they had never discussed it as they would do now but he suspected it. But this very conversation required a whole different courage then facing Voldemort . As Harry studied his lover's face he decided to take the plunge. He had learned the hard way to go after what he wanted and if this meant putting his heart on the line and wide open then so be it.

He sat up in the bed and said. "Yes, I have been watching him. Which I am sure you are aware of. You always saw more than you let on and subtly is not my strength." He swallowed and licked his lips, smirking as Draco's eyes followed his tongue. "Patience, we can get back to _that_ after we talked. I enjoy watching Snape…He…"

"He's bloody fit." Draco grinned and said. "I have been watching him too. He has been my Head of House for years. Trust me, growing up in a dorm filled with other boys and with raging hormones, you notice these things… Though at the time we did things in secret, through Severus was nothing if not strict. There were lines that he would never cross and one of those lines was having relations with an underage students. Trust me I tried."

Harry was taken aback….He had not been expecting that. "You….you tried to have sex with him?"

"I proposition him, yes. I was young and arrogant and wanted a new challenge and I thought he could give it to me…he laughing in my face and told me to get lost or else he would curse me into next week that not even Madam Pomfrey would know what to do with me. I learned my lessons. In truth, had he said yes, I would have lost all respect for him."

"Please don't tell you me waiting in his office naked…"

Draco raised an eyebrow and said. "No…why did you?"

Blushing Harry shook his head. "No, but I dreamed of doing it….still dreaming about it…."

"You would have sex with him?" Intrigued Draco sat up. Still blushing, Harry nodded and said. "More than that to be honest…. If possible…. I would extend what we have to include him, should you and he both be so inclined?"

"Is that why you hatched that damn plan of decorating the bloody Great Hall Christmas Tree by ourselves? And convinced the house elves to actually let us?"

"Well partly to gain his approval and….his interests but more to provide the students with some much needed cheer. They deserve it and well, sometimes heroes have to comply right with wat is expected of them." He grinned the last bit.

"I doubt that they want to see that much of their hero as you are proposing…" Draco muttered, throwing back the blankets.

"So does that mean that…"

"That I am going to do this with you, yes! I mean you need at least two to make a triad." And as Harry scrambled after Draco he hoped his plan would come to fruition the way he wanted it to.

Hp

 _Some habits die hard. It has been almost a year since the end of the war and still I am up half the night to patrol the corridors. Do I really expect students to be out at this hour….or perhaps should I say_ certain individuals _such as Potter to be up right now? Though if I have to believe the student gossip Potter is too busy with somebody else to have the energy to run around the castle?_

Severus Snape glanced around the deserted corridors of Hogwarts as he noiselessly walked down the grand staircase. He frowned at the closed doors to the Great Hall. He did not remember them being closed. He was quite sure that they had been open when he had come by earlier in the evening.

It could just be explained that a student had wanted privacy and had closed the door but at this time a night Severus did not expect any student to be out of bed at this hour. And if they were, then perhaps they needed to serve a detention. He had been a bit more lenient in the past month leading up to Christmas but there was a thin line between being lenient and being soft-hearted and stupid. And Severus did not do soft-hearted.

So he took out his wand and approached the doors, old instincts and habits dying hard no matter how much he tried to suppress it. He reached out with his hand and tried the handle, frowning when it would not turn. Apparently, whoever was responsible for locking the door would get more than one detention as far as Severus was concerned. His lab needed a darn good clean.

A wordless _Alohomora_ had the doors unlocked and he tossed them open with a triumphant smirk, expecting to see a shocked student leaping to their feet. He did not expect what he was seeing…this….

Hp

The look of shock on Snape's face had Harry's breathing hitching and he almost pulled the fur blanket he was lying up to cover himself up. However, the subtle pressure on his hand kept him from it and Draco murmured. "Wait…."

The headmaster prowled closer, closing the door behind him as he purred. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy, would you be so kind as to explain what you are doing here, looking as you are, gentlemen?"

The dark eyes roamed up and down their bodies and Harry had to fight his flush. He tried to find all of his Gryffindor courage as Draco said. "We were decorating the Christmas tree, sir."

"And you seem to have lost your clothing in the process. Were you dressing down the Christmas tree perhaps or decorating other _bodies_ as well?" Harry's breathing hitched anew when he noticed the sheer desire in Snape's eyes as they settled on Draco. He would almost be jealous had he not know what he did to Draco. And he had to agree with the Headmaster. Draco was a sight to behold.

The other man was lean but muscular, golden hair sprinkled lightly over a pale chest which lead to a gorgeous thick cock that Harry loved to stroke and not only get his hands but also his mouth on. He shifted slightly and Draco winked at him.

Taking that as his cue, Harry uncrossed his legs and said. "Well, we didn't want to get glitter everywhere… We didn't want to burden the house elves by creating extra laundry to get glitter out of our robes. We are here to set an example after all. I mean, how can I expect anyone to take me serious if the Chosen One shows up covered in fucking Christmas sparkles and glitters?"

"And you think that tying a bow and ….is that a mistletoe? Over you cock would do the trick?" Snape did a double take, his eyes lingered just a little too long over Harry's cock. Harry grinned. _Gotcha._

He shared a look with Draco and said. "So far I heard no complains. Is that why you are here, _Headmaster_ , to lecture us or give us _detention_?" He hoped he did not sound as ridiculous as he felt. He had never been able to pull off a double innuendo quite as well as Severus or Draco could.

Snape raised an eyebrow and said. "No, Mr Potter, I think it is best that I see to your punishment myself…" The older man removed his outer robe and Harry swallowed thickly.

"Are you one for traditions, Headmaster?" Draco purred as he pulled Harry into a seated position and said. "Do you know that you have to kiss under mistletoe?"

"Oh don't worry, Mr Malfoy, you shall see how _traditional_ I am." The smirk melted Harry's bones and with quick steps Snape came closer as with a flick of his wand, lost his robes, leaving his dressed in only his trousers and a dress shirt. The Potions Master bent down to share a kiss with Draco, who got up on his knees to welcome the older man, leaving Harry to watch.

Had he not been aroused already he would have become so with the intensity of the kiss. This was like a dream come to true, a fantasy come to life as he watched the two men he was in love with kiss passionately. His hand drifted down to his chest and down towards his cock.

However, before he could even drift past the bow and mistletoe he had tied around his waist, a hand clamped down hard. Slender fingers curled around his own and Snape hissed. "You will not touch yourself while Draco and myself are in the vicinity to do it for you. If you want something you can ask and we will oblige. While you may be familiar with Draco's manners in bed, I will tell you both that I am a generous lover to those that are faithful to me. Therefore, I ask, are you both in consent with this before we proceed?"

Harry shared another look with Draco before curling his fingers around Severus and said. "If I had my problems with any of this, I will tell you so. Had I problems already with you kissing or touching my lover, I would not have even allowed you to touch him. No, Severus…I am more than happy to continue and be on the receiving end of whatever you wish to show me and Draco and perhaps by the end of it then perhaps we can come to an agreement to continue… But should there still be any doubt, let me show you." He reached out to undo the buttons on Severus' shirt as he caught the thin lips in a gentle kiss, tongue licking at Snape's lips to taste the other man.

Snape tasted like Harry imagined he would, like whiskey and coffee and…. Harry's mind exploded as Snape took control of the kiss, exploring his mouth with his own tongue and inviting Harry in a dance older than time itself. He slowly pulled Snape on top of him, fingers flying over buttons. He wanted to roam his hands over the man's body, unhindered by clothing. He wanted to drink in the sheer masculinity of the older man. Snape broke the kiss to shrug out of his shirt. Draco came up behind him, wrapping an arm around the broad shoulders to indulge in a kiss. The two men shared a look before Snape bent down to engage Harry once more in a heated kiss. He wrapped his leg around the other man's legs and reached down to pinch his bum. Snape startled and Harry could feel how aroused Snape was through his trousers.

"I think that we need to get you out of your clothes, sir. So you can fully appreciate the gifts we have so thoughtfully wrapped for you." He sat up, pushing Snape off of him. He smirked at the other man, drinking in the sight of the exposed chest. There was a dark treasure trial that he wanted to follow with his tongue which disappeared into the black trousers.

Snape leaned back against Draco. The both of them made a arousing picture of elegance, especially as Snape draped an arm over Draco's knee and the other man's hands roamed over the pale chest, pulling the shirt away as Snape shrugged out of it. They shared a kiss, only having eyes for each other. However, Harry did not mind it one bit as he enjoyed the view.

He bit his lip, moaning as he struggled not to touch himself. He closed his eyes and then snapped them open as he heard laughter. Severus' chuckle was rich as he said. "What do you say, Mr Malfoy? Should we undress me first so I can _appreciate_ my gifts or should we reward Mr Potter first for his good behaviour? You are more of an expert on Potter. Do you think he can wait that long while you help me out of these clothes?"

Draco's smirk was pure Slytherin as he said. "Oh I don't know, _Severus_. Harry can be unpredictable. He may be patience enough if we promise him something in return."

Snape sat up on his knees and began undoing his belt. Harry made a noise in the back of his throat. A noise of pure need and want. The dark eyes focussed on his face and the look he received was so hot it could have melted artic ice. It certainly made Harry feel hot all over.

"How about if we give him our undivided attention?" Draco suggested. "He would like that and he has always enjoyed being on the receiving end."

"And you would be comfortable with me having sex with your lover?"

"As long as I get to be a part of it, then I am more than comfortable, Sev. As I believe I told you many times over."

"Now, Mr Potter, can you behave yourself until I am fully undressed?"

These men would make it torture for him. He already knew that just by the looks they shared and by the touches. He swallowed thickly, not finding his voice as he nodded. He grinned. He was quite sure that they would not only make it worth his while but he would also enjoy the view.

He leaned back on the rug and nodded. He chewed on his lip again as Severus said. "Good boy, Mr Potter. I knew that with the right incentive you would be very good at following instructions. I look forward to tasting and taking you. However, should you, or Draco, have any objections at any point, say so. Like I said, I am a generous lover who anticipates his lover's needs and seeks to satiates their desires."

Snape leaned back as Draco straddled him to undo his fly. They engaged in kisses and little touches. Severus' hand drifted down Draco's neck as he tossed back his head before the Potions Master bit down lightly on the skin. Draco cried out and Harry had to use all of his willpower to not touch himself. He knew how sensitive Draco's neck was.

_Merlin, I am going to die off arousal. If such a thing is even possible it would happen to Harry Potter. But then it would be such a way to go…._

He watched as Draco undid Severus' fly and pulled it down, Severus raising his hip to allow the trousers to slide off. Harry's eyes widened when he saw the long thick cock rising from a nest of dark curls. His thoughts simply stopped once he realize that Snape was going commando under his trousers. _I am going to have a whole new host of fantasies._

He closed his eyes, savouring the picture the two Slytherins made.

Hp

Draco engaged Severus in another kiss, enjoying his own fantasies coming to life. The Potions Master kissed the way and tasted the way Draco had imagined, only better. "I believe we may need to reward Mr Potter for his good behaviour, don't you agree?"

It was a soft murmur before Severus asked. "Do you have a favourite positon?"

"I am content to wait until next time to be taken. Let Harry be on the receiving end. I will enjoy my taste of Mr Potter." He smirked and Severus inclined his head.

"If that is what you desire. Did you come prepared?" Draco smirked as he took out the bottle of lubricant he had brewed especially for this occasion. It was meant as a gift to Harry but now…now it would be a gift to their both.

Severus accepted it with a smile as he nodded and after another heated kiss, moved away to kiss Harry. The other male responded with a heated moan and an even hotter kiss. Harry pulled Severus on top of him again and Draco marvelled at how right they seemed to fit together. They were two opposites, both dark haired but a Gryffindor and a Slytherin, ones who hatred and passion had been renewed for years. But now that passion finally found an outlet, which was beautiful to behold.

Harry's hands roamed over Snape's back, scratching lightly. Severus moaned and then broke the kiss to move down Harry's body, kissing and licking his way down. Draco reached down to touch his own almost painfully hard cock as he leaned back. He stroked himself once, fisting his cock. The smirk Severus send Harry as he undid the bow before taking the Gryffindor's cock in his mouth would have made Draco come had he not applied the necessary pressure to stop himself. He did not want to end this night prematurely.

Harry arched his back and he shouted Severus' name. The Potions Master looked up and said. "Do not dare to come, Mr Potter. Not until I am buried ball's deep inside of you!"

"I'm gonna try…. but please call me Harry." Draco could tell Harry was close. He knew how sensitive the other male was and how hard Harry struggled not to come.

"Yes, I will endeavour to call you Harry. But perhaps we should get a move on?" Apparently, Draco was not the only one who had noticed that Harry was close. Severus took out the vial Draco had given and the smirk that overtook Harry's lips was pure Slytherin and oh so arousing.

Harry reached up to take the vial from Severus' slender fingers and after stealing a kiss he said. "Then I had better prepare myself _well_ , should I not, Headmaster?"

Snape inclined his head and added with a smirk. "I have always said that your best work was when you took matters into your own hands. I look forward to seeing your best work, _Harry_."

And Draco enjoyed the show as well. Enjoyed how Harry uncorked the vial, coated his fingers in the thick lubricate and enjoyed the look on his lover's faces when Harry began preparing himself. The way his lips parted on a soundless moan and the way his eyes drifted close. The picture was perfection and then Severus moved forward. He touched Harry's wrist, taking the bottle from him and coating his own slender fingers in the lubricate. Draco's breathing hitched and he stroked his own cock.

"Perhaps I should check your work, Mr Potter." The Mr Potter sounded so right and so like Severus that Harry moaned loudly. It was the sound of pure want and need which turned into a breathless gasp as Severus gently pushed in with one finger before adding another. The green eyes locked with the black ones and Harry drew the Headmaster's head down for a snog.

It was when Severus pulled away with a smile and began preparing himself that Draco moved in to engage Harry in a kiss. He undid the bow and the mistletoe, quick sure that they did not need that anymore.

"If I may make a suggestion to make it more enjoyable for all of us? Perhaps you would be willing to let Harry ride you, Severus while I…enjoy tasting him?"

Harry made another breathless sound which sounded a lot like a prayer. Severus looked up and said with a smirk. "I like the way you think, Draco. If Harry is in agreement of that, then I say that we should proceed with your suggestion."

Harry grinned and said. "If I did not know better I would say that you both could read my mind. I was just thinking that." He pulled Draco into another kiss and then moved forward to kiss Severus before allowing the other man to turn him to face Draco. With gentle guidance from Severus, Harry lowered himself.

Draco enjoyed the pleasure on both their faces as he stroked his own cock in time with their movements. They were sharing a moment, looking into each other's eyes, and sharing long, breathless kisses. With a soft murmur to Severus, Harry glanced at Draco and then extended his hand, inviting him to join in.

Hp

This was beyond his fantasies. The sheer feeling of being taken by Severus and then Draco's mouth on his cock was enough to make him come three times over. But Harry tried to hold on through sheer determination. He would last…darn it…. he would.

However, when Draco did that thing with his tongue, Harry couldn't help himself and he came…hard. He could feel Severus following him with a low shout of both of their names. Harry struggled to open his eyes to focus on Draco and to make sure that he would know the same pleasure as he had but….

He grinned when he noticed that Draco had seemed to take care of himself. He grinned tiredly, feeling Severus slide from him. It was uncomfortable being empty but the cleaning spell he felt made him twitch slightly. He pulled both Severus and Draco to him, not ready to let them go and face whatever consequences their actions would have.

"I have to say, boys, that was a very pleasant Christmas present." Severus sounded tired but pleased, satisfied. Draco shared a look with Harry and then said.

"We would be more than willing to extend the offer….to make it a more _lasting_ agreement between us three then just the Christmas holidays…"

"Perhaps even try for a long-term relationship." Harry finally said. He had never been one for dancing around the truth and he would rather know how Severus felt now then to wait a few months. Because it might destroy him then and that was not something he wanted to put himself through. No, he needed to know and to be able to protect himself.

He held his breath, feeling the way Severus had grown stiff against him. As if he was ready to pull away at any moment.

"And you are both in agreement on this? This is something you both wish for?"

"Yes, we would not have been here otherwise." Harry answered, knowing he was answering for the both of him. But he did not care. They agreed on this and it was now or never. Time to take a leap.

"Then perhaps it would be worth to see where this will go. It will not be easy but I am sure that if we continue to put the effort in then only time will tell if we can make it work."

And while it may not be an everlasting promise, Harry did not need it. No, he was content in this moment to be with both his lovers and to see where it would lead. Because for now he had these happy memories and a very enjoyable Christmas to spend with Severus and Draco and that was all he had ever wanted.

The end

**I hope you liked it. Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New year. May all your dreams and wishes come through in 2017 and hopefully with a lot more stories.**


End file.
